Ma vie pour la tienne
by A-Harlem
Summary: "Ma venue au monde et ma mort vont forger l'homme merveilleux que tu seras plus tard… alors oui, tout a un sens, finalement. Mon cœur s'arrête, et mes larmes se tarissent enfin, alors qu'un sourire étire mes lèvres. Je meurs pour toi, pour tout ce que tu représentes. La meilleure chose que j'ai jamais faite."


_**Ohayo mina !**_

_**Petit OS écrit entre deux chapitres. Il se passe de commentaire et d'une trop longue introduction, alors...**_

_**Enjoy it !**_

* * *

_**.**_

**« Ace... »**

J'ai froid.

À l'intérieur, je ne suis que brûlures et flammes, et pourtant…

Froid.

Si froid.

Je crois que je ne réalise pas encore. J'entends les cris, lointains, les explosions… il y a des tirs. Des bruits de pas sur les pavés… une course folle.

Vers quoi est-ce que tout le monde court… ? Je n'arrive pas à m'en rappeler.

Ces voix… toutes ces voix… elles m'oppressent.

Je sais que je dois faire quelque chose d'important, mais je ne parviens pas à me rappeler quoi. Je m'y raccroche, pourtant.

Littéralement.

**« A-Ace… »**

Ace… c'est moi.

Le nom que mes parents ont choisi pour l'être que je suis.

_« Si c'est une fille… Ann. Et un garçon… Ace. __Gol D. Ace… »_

Non… Portgas.

Une silhouette, juste devant. Je la vois, elle est là. Elle me sourit. Mais ce ne sont pas ses bras qui m'étreignent.

**« A-Ace… hé… »**

Les bras sont minces, aussi, mais plus forts. Le corps qui me soutient est tremblant. Le parfum n'est pas le même… la silhouette sent l'amaryllis. La même odeur que cette fleur rouge qui pousse sur East Blue.

Rouge…

Portgas D. Rouge. Ma mère.

C'est elle qui m'attend.

Le corps tremble plus fort, des lèvres frôlent mon oreille.

**« Ace… ! tu… »**

Le parfum est doux, sous l'odeur de poussière, de sang et de sel. Un parfum rassurant, aussi, qui me ramène des années en arrière, sur une petite île et un mont inhabité.

Enfin, presque.

Des pleurs.

Tout s'efface, sauf ces pleurs. Quelque chose tombe sur mon épaule, coule sur mon torse et mon dos. Un flot intarissable.

Je suis désolé.

**« Tu m'avais promis… ! »**

L'odeur du sang, rouillée, capiteuse, écœurante…

Celle plus légère d'un torrent de larmes.

**« … tu m'avais promis de ne pas mourir… ! »**

Une main tremble dans mon dos, et les sanglots deviennent bruyants.

Pardon.

**« Ace… ! »**

Mes yeux se rouvrent, et le sang qui coule sur mon visage brouille ma vision. Une oreille. Des cheveux noirs mouillés de sang et de sueur.

La ligne d'un cou, d'une clavicule mince.

Ce parfum…

**« L-Luffy… »**

Parler me fatigue. Je n'ai plus de souffle… plus de poumons à gonfler, je suppose.

Le gouffre dans ma poitrine n'est plus douloureux ; j'ai juste l'impression d'être… vide.

J'ai besoin de te dire, de…

Je n'ai plus le temps.

**« Je ne vais pas… tenir très longtemps… »**

Il faut que je me dépêche, pendant que mon cœur bat encore et que je suis capable d'aligner deux phrases cohérentes.

Je sens ta détresse et je ne peux rien faire pour la soulager.

Pardon, encore.

**« Je peux enfin dire… que ma vie se termine… »**

C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu, non… ? et pourtant, c'est à quelques instants de ma mort que je me surprends à vouloir vivre. Mais vivre... pourquoi ?

Ma mémoire vacille. J'ai du mal à ordonner mes pensées.

Ta voix est serrée par les larmes. Suppliante.

**« Ace… qu'est-ce que tu dis ?! comment ça, tu ne tiendras pas longtemps ? »**

Je suis désolé d'être la cause de tes larmes.

**« Tu ne vas pas mourir, hein… ? tu m'as promis… ! »**

Je sais. Sur cette falaise, je t'ai juré de ne pas mourir. C'était stupide de ma part, parce qu'on meurt tous un jour, pas vrai… ? mais en te voyant si désespéré, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te faire cette promesse.

Parce que je ne supportais pas de voir des larmes sur ton visage.

Petit frère…

**« Je n'ai qu'un seul regret… »**

_« On vivra libres et sans regrets ! »_

Cette promesse aussi, je l'ai brisée. J'ai vécu pendant dix ans en suivant cet adage, et pourtant, alors que ma vie touche à sa fin, je me rends compte qu'il me reste encore une œuvre inachevée…

**« … celui de ne pas te voir… réaliser ton rêve… »**

Ce n'est peut-être pas grand-chose, mais c'est ton rêve. C'est ce qui te raccroche à la vie, et ta vie, c'est ce qui me raccroche à la mienne…

Un cercle sans fin, une boucle infinie. Ton rêve, ta vie, la mienne.

C'est un peu égoïste, dans le fond.

**« J'aurais tant voulu te voir… devenir le roi des pirates… »**

Tout ce que je voulais, c'était la réponse à cette question : « est-ce que ma naissance a un sens ? » Elle en a pris un le jour où tu m'as dit que tu avais besoin de moi. Que tu n'avais personne d'autre, que tu ne voulais pas être tout seul.

Mon petit frère…

Garp a toujours été avare de mots, mais ceux qu'il m'a murmuré ce jour-là, sur la falaise… « Tu ne le sauras qu'en vivant. »

Ces mots, en même temps que ma naissance, prennent leur sens aujourd'hui.

Ma venue au monde et ma mort vont te forcer à repousser tes limites. Elles vont forger l'homme merveilleux que tu seras plus tard… alors oui, tout a un sens, finalement.

Mon cœur court vers son dernier battement.

**« L-Luffy… j'pourrai pas parler plus fort… »**

Ma voix s'éteint peu à peu. Je dois tenir. Encore un peu… juste une minute…

La silhouette de ma mère devient plus nette, alors que les vôtres s'estompent peu à peu…

Un autre contour se dessine à ses côtés. C'est grand, fort…

Il sourit.

Mon père.

Peut-être ne m'a-t'il jamais quitté, en fin de compte… mais ça ne change rien. Il n'a fait que me donner la vie. Une vie dont je n'ai jamais voulu, et qui n'a apporté que du malheur.

Si je n'étais pas né, personne ne serait mort pour moi. Et tu ne serais pas là, en larmes, à me supplier de ne pas t'abandonner.

**« Alors… tu pourras leur dire ? »**

Je compte sur toi. Je n'ai toujours compté que sur toi, et rien de ce que tu feras n'y changera quoi que ce soit. J'ai confiance en ton jugement, même irréfléchi, j'ai confiance en tes actes, en tes paroles… tu sauras leur dire.

**« À père… à eux… et à toi, Luffy… »**

Oui, toi plus que les autres, toi qui me connais mieux que personne…

**« Pour moi… un moins que rien… qui porte le sang d'un démon… »**

Gol D. Roger sourit ; rien ne lui enlèvera jamais ce sourire, on dirait… ma mère semble plus triste, mais son air est plus doux.

Ça ne fait rien… je vais avoir l'éternité pour apprendre à les connaître.

Et une autre éternité avec toi, quand tu tomberas lors d'un combat acharné ou quand tu t'endormiras un peu trop profondément, vieux et paisible dans ton lit, au milieu de tes trésors.

Les perles de mon collier roulent sur les pavés. L'une d'elle heurte quelque chose dans un bruit creux, et le souffle de Père, grave et profond, devient rocailleux.

**« Pour m'avoir aimé… »**

Tes bras me serrent plus fort et tes larmes coulent plus fort sur ton visage.

J'aimerais te contempler une dernière fois, mais je préfère partir l'âme en paix, avec pour seul souvenir ton beau visage si souriant.

**« … merci. »**

Mon cœur s'arrête, et mes larmes se tarissent enfin, alors qu'un sourire étire mes lèvres.

Je meurs pour toi, pour tout ce que tu représentes. La meilleure chose que j'ai jamais faite.

Ma vie pour la tienne.

À bientôt, petit frère.


End file.
